


Not While You're Awake

by pumpkin_muffins



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Cuddling, Eric and Hyde friendship, Eric realizing that JH is a real relationship, F/M, Fluff, saying I love you...almost, season five, the summary sounds suspicious but it's really just a sweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_muffins/pseuds/pumpkin_muffins
Summary: Jackie slept over in Hyde's room, and Eric walks in. He has to confront his dislike of Jackie and Hyde's relationship, and Jackie contemplates whether she should tell Hyde exactly how she feels.
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Not While You're Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of all over the place, so I just wanted to lay out my intentions here in case my writing is too confusing. For Eric, I wanted him to have a clear moment where he realizes that Jackie and Hyde actually care about each other. For Jackie, I wanted to set up that she loves Hyde (and knows it) but has some insecurity about saying it, to keep in line with 5x14. This is supposed to be something cute and happy, so I hope you enjoy it!

The world was perfect as Jackie lay in Steven’s bed. She was comfortable under a small floral blanket she’d brought to aide his worn down one-- although most of her warmth came from his arms, which were wrapped around her, and their intertwined legs. She faced Steven, laying on her side. He was still asleep and was adorable, with his face softened from slumber. The quiet room, interspersed only with their soft breathing, made the moment feel sacred and intimate.

She’d stayed over last night after they’d fought and made up at her parents’ ski cabin. They’d cuddled on the basement couch, watching TV and kissing late into the night. When they finally went to bed, she had been glad that the basement had so much storage space, which she’d discovered over the summer, and had pulled out the floral blanket she had hidden for times like these.

Jackie was so unbelievably happy right now--Steven made her so unbelievably happy. 

She tentatively reached out and lightly stroked his cheek. She couldn’t help it, she wanted to make sure this was all real. Jackie was sleeping in his bed with him as hers, her Steven. She felt warm and glowy and…

She sat up slightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger for a second. “Steven,” she whispered. She wasn’t sure if she was talking to herself or him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him awake to hear this just yet. “Steven, I lo-”

“OH MY GOD!” a squeaky voice called.

Jackie quickly pulled back from Hyde and she felt him jerk awake. She looked over her shoulder and saw Eric standing in the entrance of Hyde’s room, horrified.

“Forman?” Hyde questioned gruffly, finally sitting up. His hair was rumpled and his eyes were still blurry. It took all of Jackie’s willpower not to kiss him.

“What--you--I--oh, god--” he stuttered.

“What?” Jackie questioned harshly. She wasn’t sure how much he had seen. He might have even heard her interrupted confession of love. Steven would probably think it was too much pressure, too fast. She wasn't sure at all how he felt, always hiding and keeping his emotions close. But Jackie re-focused her thoughts on Eric for the moment, the more pressing issue. He seemed to hate her and Steven together.

“You’re in Hyde’s bed!” Eric yelled, pointing at her as if she wasn’t aware.

“So?” Hyde asked. He spoke shortly and uninvitingly, hoping that would scare Forman off. He didn’t need any of his annoying criticisms.

“That’s gross, man!” He held his palms up in front of him as if to protect himself from something repulsive. “Donna and I don’t even do that.”

Jackie glared at Eric. “Oh, shut up, Eric. Donna tells me everything.” She gave him a sly smile. “She really hates that one thing you try in bed, you kno--”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough out of you!” Eric interrupted her. He turned to Hyde, hoping for an answer as to why Jackie was in his bed. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Hyde and Jackie cared about each other. “She’s in your bed, Hyde!”

“Whatever, Forman.” Hyde ran a hand over his face like the conversation was bothering him.

Jackie was glad Steven hadn’t tried to distance himself from her, but she was worried about how appalled Eric was at them. He was Steven’s best friend, so he should have been able to see how much he cared about her. Unless… unless he didn’t really care about her that much? Maybe what she felt for him was nothing like what he felt for her.

“Hyde, you were cuddling her! And she kissed your cheek, it was…” Eric shuddered as tried to think of a proper example. “It's like watching Leia kiss Han--it’s an abomination!”

Hyde ignored Eric and turned to face Jackie. He could see her blushing and wide-eyed, nervous. He wasn't sure if it was from being caught in his bed by Eric or being seen without her hair done. Knowing her, either one was believable.

He put a gentle hand on her arm and asked quietly, “You kissed my cheek?”

She glanced up at him. “I-sorry, I didn’t know Eric was--”

Hyde smiled at her. She was cute flustered. “No, I just… you kissed my cheek.” He laughed a little, at the sheer insanity that Jackie Burkhart woke up in his bed and felt the need to kiss his cheek while he was asleep. 

Eric faltered as he stared at the two. They seemed to be in their own world, whispering and giving each other heart eyes. They looked, dare he say it, _in love_. The romantic part of him wondered if he was overreacting. Hyde wasn’t the kind of person to care about people, and he rarely showed it when he did. And the fact that he was dating Jackie was just the clincher; he’d actively complained about how annoying she was for years, so there must be something he liked about her enough. Dating her, standing up for her, showing her and Eric that he cared…

“Look, man, just lock the door or something next time, okay?” Eric said. It was an indirect way to show his acceptance, but an acceptance nonetheless.

Hyde gave him a small nod. It sounded like Forman was finally treating him like his best friend again--meaning he wasn’t acting like an immature dillhole.

Jackie seemed to get what Eric was saying, too. She gave him an appreciative smile as he escaped the room and closed the door.

“Ugh,” she sighed, once the door was fully closed. “Eric just had to ruin a perfectly good moment. I was gonna try to brush your hair, Steven!”

That wasn’t true, but Jackie didn’t want him to even suspect what she had been about to tell him. She loved him--and she knew she loved him--but she wasn’t sure if he loved her yet. She’d just have to wait until she was positive he shared her feelings. Then she’d tell him.

“Jackie,” Hyde replied. “Don’t brush my hair.”

Jackie lightly ran her fingers through the bottom of his curls, pulling him in closer to her. “Not while you’re awake,” she murmured before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was me writing soft stuff because it makes me so happy lol. Also, maybe I’m thinking too much into what I write (which is entirely plausible) but I was trying to make Jackie’s last line apply to saying ‘I love you,’ which also matches up with how she says it in 5x14--she knows, but wasn't planning on telling him. Hopefully, that came across!


End file.
